


Hands

by soleilla



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Drabble, a3! - Freeform, i wrote this at 2 in the morning instead of finishing my english paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: this is very self-indulgent im sorry i just wanted to write something that ISNT about my english paperYui - Kazunari's kouhai in uni; in the same club as him
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Original Character
Kudos: 13





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent im sorry i just wanted to write something that ISNT about my english paper
> 
> Yui - Kazunari's kouhai in uni; in the same club as him

“You’ve been staring at your hand for a while now, did you hurt yourself or something?”

The young woman turned to her side, meeting the man’s eyes. Yui hadn’t realized that she’d been staring down at her hands the past five minutes that it caught the actor’s attention despite him working on the script. I mean, she was certain that the writer was so engrossed with his work for him to even notice what she’s doing at that time so she couldn’t help feeling a bit flustered at his sudden shift of attention.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just wondering how nice it would be to have bigger hands.” Tsuzuru quirked an eyebrow, earning a soft laugh from the other. “I used to play the piano when I was younger and for someone who has small hands and short fingers, it was a challenge to do so that I ended up quitting immediately.”

“Ah, did you want to start playing piano again?” She shook her head. Now he was even more curious; sure there are lots of perks to having long and slender fingers but most of the time, musicians were the only ones who would continue to be bothered with having small hands, perhaps even sports players. He glanced at her once more, watching her glide her fingers against the back of her hand.

“If it’s not for you to go back to playing the piano, then what made you think of wanting bigger hands?” Had it not been for the thick strand of hair covering the side of her face, he would’ve noticed the blushing of her cheeks. To be frank, it was a childish thought of hers that would occur every so often. Asides from her female friends in uni, she was never the type to overshare what she thinks about herself  _ especially _ to guys that not even Kazunari could ever know about this thought of hers, despite their close relationship. She found it embarrassing, so she swore to never tell it to anyone else other than one person, which is Izumi.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, you should focus on the script that you’re doing for your troupe.” Tsuzuru lets out a groan as he slumped back in his chair.

“I was thinking of taking a break, to be honest. I’m starting to lose ideas and I’ve been stuck with this one scene anyways.” Yui gave him a small smile before leaning a bit to his side, taking a small peek at his laptop. Little did she know how close they were right now that Tsuzuru was actually caught off-guard by her sudden closeness but made sure to remain calm so she wouldn’t notice.

“Ah, this does seem a bit tricky… I’m no writer, rather, I’m more of a reader so I can’t help you much with it.” Tsuzuru sighed, resting his chin on top of his hand before glancing at hers that rested on top of the table.

“Can I borrow your hand for a sec?” Yui gave him a puzzled look, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do something creepy or scary. I just wanted to check something.” And so she did as he asked. She offered her hand to him and before she could even ask what he was going to do, he placed it on top of his own, realizing the huge difference between both of their hands. Heart pounding, Yui felt her face grow hotter by the minute as he glided his fingers against the back of her hand, a smile resting on his face.

“As expected, a girl’s hand really is much softer than a guy’s.” Now she was confused. Did he figure out why she wanted to have bigger hands or did he just coincidentally guessed what she had in mind? He didn’t let go of her just yet, no. Instead, he moved his own to rest against her palm and noticed how the tips of her fingers were barely reaching the third set of creases of his fingers. 

“Are you a mind-reader, Minagi-san?” she joked before chuckling, catching his attention once more.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well,” she glanced at both of their hands before looking back at him, “I was just thinking how having long and slender fingers would make me look more mature and perhaps even womanly, which is why I wanted to have them in the first place.” Tsuzuru simply nodded and continued to listen, almost forgetting the fact that they were centimeters away from intertwining their hands together.

“And then you complimented them— in a way, that is. If I were being honest, I’m feeling quite embarrassed even talking about something so childish.” It finally occurred to him that they were close to holding each other’s hands if it weren’t for her sudden interruption. He didn’t move away, however, he did take her hand once more while drawing circles against it with his thumb.

“I’m just saying that it doesn’t matter how big or small your hands are. I think you should admire them more, they’re very warm and soft which means you have a warm heart.” 

Yui bit her lip before covering her face with one hand, “It’s the other way around, Minagi-san.”

“You mean like having cold hands means having a warm heart or…?” She then lets out a laugh as she now held onto his hand, making Tsuzuru’s heart skip a beat for a moment.

“I think that’s how the saying goes.”

“So you’re not even sure if it’s right.” He sighed, then smiled. He couldn’t understand why or how even the simplest of things that she does was able to give his stomach butterflies yet he doesn’t seem to be against it. The way she’d laugh at something, how she’d immediately turn red and look away from him, and now how she unconsciously started to hold his hand, it was all too much for him yet he never complained. He wanted to keep this for himself, he wanted to be the only one who would see this side of hers; the side that she believes is childish yet he found it adorable. 

Without realizing it, Tsuzuru had already laced his fingers with hers that Yui’s cheeks start to burn bright red once more, “Minagi-san, is there something on my face right now?” 

Tsuzuru blinked, then laughed. His face now held a bright smile as he subconsciously pulled her hand close to his face. Had he not stopped to place it against his cheeks, she was sure to have fainted from embarrassment for thinking that he would kiss her.

“You say that you’re too childish yet you don’t realize that there are people who actually find you cute and wouldn’t mind this side of yours.”

There was silence between them now. Complete utter silence that it was deafening for both of them yet they found themselves speechless, especially the young writer who decided to say those words so proudly without realizing how embarrassing it was.

As he was about to say something, the door bursts open to reveal their overly hyper senpai who appears to be holding a poster of some sort.

“Tsuzurun, I’ve finally finished the poster for the play…” Kazunari paused and stared for a brief moment before flashing them a look of astonishment.

“That’s unfair, Tsuzurun! You can’t just hold my kouhai’s hand and kiss it so easily!” Of course, this made the young actor’s face turn completely red before letting go of the young woman’s hand.

“I-I wasn’t kissing her hand, dammit! I was just talking to her about it and comparing mine from hers!”

Kazunari laughs as he places his hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, as long as it’s Tsuzurun and not some sketchy guy who’d take advantage of her.” 

“I told you, it’s nothing like that at all!”

As the two actors were bickering and bantering by the door, Yui had once again stared at her hand that Tsuzuru just held against his face before covering her own with the other hand to hide her flushed cheeks and the smile that was beginning to tug the corners of her mouth.

‘I think I wouldn’t mind having small hands for now.’

  
  
  



End file.
